Road to Hell
by shaishaisvuANDSilvrBlade
Summary: A year. That's how long it had been without him. When Elliot gets transferred from SVU post-Smoked, all of Manhattan seems under seige while in the meantime, a few well-known perps are plotting their revenge against a familiar team of detectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hey y'all! SilvrBlade here! ;) Welcome to Road to Hell! I have to say I'm super excited baout where shaishaisvu are going to take this story... but you'll have to read to find out where it goes! ;)**

Title: Road to Hell

Summary: A year. That's how long it had been without him. When Elliot gets transferred from SVU post-Smoked, all of Manhattan seems under seige while in the meantime, a few well-known perps are plotting revenge against a familiar brunette.

Chapter 1

Elliot could never forget that magic moment when he had looked into those big brown eyes. It was as though he had fallen under a spell, and frankly, he would have had it any other way. Those eyes had twisted his soul and had stolen his heart. They had laughed, and had cried, and had showed him things that he would never forget... and now they were watching him unpack his desk.

He sighed and sat back in his chair, looking over to his partner. His heart melted when he saw her quickly turn away, averting her gaze so she was looking at her computer. But tried as she might, Elliot could still see the hurt, and the pain behind them. It had always hurt him to see her in so much pain. And now, look what be had done! Gotten himself transferred. To a precinct in another city. It was a nightmare.

"You'll have fun, El," she had told him, not daring to meet his gaze. She has quickly walked away. "I'll miss you."

"Liv, wait!" he had called after her, but she was already gone.

"Olivia," he whispered, bringing himself back to reality, "I don't want to leave. You know that."

"Elliot, please," Olivia whispered back, still not meeting his gaze. It was clear she was close to tears. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"It can't get any harder than this," Elliot told her, getting up and walking over. He crouched down and hugged her tightly. But instead of pulling away like he had expected her to, she leaned into him and cried, hugging him back. "I wish you could come with me."

"El, my life is here," Olivia told him as tears streamed her face. "I can't leave."

Elliot didn't reply. What could he say? "Come make a new life with me, because I've loved you since I first met you and I know you love me to?" Instead, he savored her smell and being, wishing with every fiber in his body that time would just freeze and he would never have to leave this spot.

"Detective Stabler?" Elliot picked up his head and sighed, looking over at Tucker. Stupid bastard ruined everything. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Elliot replied. Gently, he released Olivia, and gave her a final, crooked smile. "I'll see you again, okay? I know where you live, and I have your n-"

"Just go, El." Olivia's voice finally cracked, and she looked up into those icy blue eyes that had stolen her heart years ago. "I... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Elliot sighed. He picked up the box with his things and began to walk to Tucker. But it wasn't right. It just wasn't right. Halfway to Tucker, Elliot dropped his things and spun around, running back to Olivia. She jumped out of her chair and they embraced, hugging each other tightly. "Visit me," he begged. "Please. I- I'll email you my new address. We can go out for coffee... f-for old times' sake."

"I-I'd like that," Olivia smiled sadly. "Oh El, I don't want you to go! l've lost so much already to this job. I can't lose you too!"

"You haven't lost me," Elliot whispered as they slowly pulled away. "I'm still here. I'll always be with you, Olivia. There is no way I'll ever leave you."

Elliot kept a grip on her arms as they stared into each other's eyes for the last time. Icy blue meeting soft brown... it could be felt throughout the whole room. These two were inseparable, and there was no way that fate would let them stay apart for long.

...

A year. That was how long it had been without him. As soon as he had left, things had gone to hell. Child molesters and perverts and rapists seemed to overflow the precinct and holding cells. It was advised that children in Manhattan not stay out after dark. It was as though all of the perps in Manhattan had heard that Detective "Bad-**" Stabler had left, and now they were free to run around the city, causing a ruckus.

"Ow!" Olivia screamed as the suspect in the interrogation room suddenly punched her in the face and ran her strait into the wall. She braced herself, waiting for Elliot to attack him. But Elliot wasn't here.

"You like that, **?" the suspect spat, shoving her against the wall again.

"Get off!" Olivia yelled back, spinning around and shoving him back. She slammed him into the wall on the other side of the interrogation room and began to cuff him. When he was cuffed, she pressed his face into the wall with one hand and planted the other squarely on his back. "Now listen here, Bucko!" she spat. "The last thing I need right now is scum like you giving me the lip while I have better things to do than waste my time with dirt-bags like you and the other two million perverts in the city! Now you wanna give me crap? Fine. We'll play that way. But get ready for a whole lotta ** to end up on your doorstep."

"Wow," the suspect laughed. "Little miss skinny-jeans is shaping up! What, do you have to fend for yourself now that your personal body guard Detective Stabler isn't here to save you?"

Olivia lost it. She spun him around and slammed a hand on his throat, squeezing it tightly.

"Give me a reason," she dared through gritted teeth. "And I will."

"Bite me," the suspect laughed.

A knock on the window forced Olivia to stop mid-punch. Looking at the window, she huffed and began to lead the suspect out the door.

"Toss him in with the other pigs!" Olivia exclaimed to the uni who took him from her. "I never want to see his ugly mug again!"

"Olivia," Cragen announced sternly, "my office. Now."

Olivia rolled her eyes as he led her into his office.

"Captain, you saw him!" she exclaimed as he walked around to his chair. "He attacked me! I had every right to-"

"That's not why you're here," he interrupted her, cutting off her sentence with a slice of his hand. His gaze was deadly. "Olivia, you need to calm down! You've been investing yourself so much in these cases that you're forgetting to come up for air!"

"I'm fine, Captain!" Olivia argued. "Now can I go?"

"No!" Cragen snapped. "Look, Olivia, you need to take some time off! You've been getting worse ever since Elliot left! You've been agitated, and angry, and I don't know what's going on with you!"

"Captain, I don't need any time off," Olivia tried to argue, bit he cut her off again.

"Take some time off or I'm suspending you," he spat. "Liv, take a trip to the beach. Take a jog in the park. Do SOMETHING to take your mind off of this job!"

Olivia paused, another argument sitting on her tongue. But by the fire in Cragen's gaze, she knew she had no choice but to comply.

"How long?" she asked.

"Take two weeks," Cragen told her. "Foster can take care of things while you're gone."

Olivia turned around and looked out the window at her new partner, who was looking over a file with Fin. She had dark hair and was very pretty, not much like a cop. She was nice, and a good friend, Olivia had to admit... but she wasn't Elliot.

"Alright," Olivia finally sighed. "A friend of mine owns a house in the Hamptons... I'll go visit her there."

"Good idea," Cragen smiled crookedly. "Good luck, Olivia."

Olivia just half-smiled and walked out the door, not looking back. She had to take this opportunity to relax like Cragen said, whether she liked it or not. It was true; she had been agitated since Elliot had left. But now maybe it was time for a break from the pain. Now, maybe, she could relax.

Maybe.

**Notes: Love it? Hate it? Review anyway. ;) We won't continue wihout reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, this is all my fault. I could have had SilvrBlade do the second chapter and I could have just done the next two, but I would have felt bad doing that... I hope you haven't lost interest, and I hope you enjoy...I can't even begin to tell all of you how sorry I am.

Olivia sat in her room, thinking. Thinking about her phone call with Stacey, her friend in the Hamptons; thinking about what Stacey had said - "Bring a friend, I need some friends. I lost them all when I got divorced from Jack!" This made Olivia laugh so hard she almost peed herself when she first heard it.

_Who should I bring? Alex? No she's out of town. Casey? Yes Casey, after all she was complaining about being lonely and being in need of a vacation_.

Olivia picked up her cell phone and dialed all seven digits.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello? Olivia?" she answered.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hamptons with me, for vacation! My friend owns a mansion up there, and said I could bring a friend along!" She smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to! When are we gonna go?" Casey asked.

"Friday morning." Olivia answered, already packing her stuff in a large Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Okay, see you then!"

3EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO3

An hour had passed since the two women had gotten into the car when, Olivia and Casey's favorite song came on.

"Oh my god!" Casey said turning up the radio, making the old 80's jam shake the SUV.

"Just a small-town girl, livin' in a lonely world . She took a midnight train goin' anywhere. Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit they took the midnight train goin anywhere," they sang in unison at the tip of their lungs. "Don't stop believing. Hold on to that feeling. Streetlights; people, whoaaa!" They laughed as the song ended, out of breath.

"Hey you wanna play truth or dare?" Casey asked.

"Sure," Olivia said sitting up straighter.

"Okay you first, truth or dare?" She asked yet again.

"Truth," Olivia said flatly.

"Chicken," Casey laughed, "hmm, how old were you when you lost your V-Club pass?"

"Casey!" she yelled surprised."16. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Casey said in a sing-song voice.

"I dare you to... to get play, Chinese fire drill!" She smiled. Casey stopped the car at the nearest intersection and hoped out, leaving the door wide open, she ran around the intersection on the crosswalks four times, stopping cars along the way almost making them crash before she hoped back in and sped off, not caring that the light was red.

"Oh my god your face when that car almost hit you!" Liv laughed. A few hours of truth or dare and a McFlurry later Casey and Olivia were ringing the doorbell to Stacey's house. "Hey guys!" The short German woman answered.

"Hey Stacey!" Olivia said hugging her.

Alright let me show you to your rooms, right this way. Hi I'm Stacey, you must be Casey. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Stacey said.

"It's good to meet you too," Casey smiled.

Stacey led the two women up the spiral staircase and to two large rooms. "Wow this is bigger than my apartment!" Casey exclaimed.

"Alright you two get settled in and we can head down to the beach. Alright?" Stacey asked, putting a lock of brown hair behind her right ear, showing her face better. She was pretty, pale skin, blue eyes and light brown hair.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, was just building up a...cresendo, I guess. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something out there before I have to go get ready for my play! Don't forget to R&R! ;)


End file.
